


Multiplayer Mode

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cam-Kink, Captain & Setter, Dildos, Drinking, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Kenma in control, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Someone gets tied up, Threesome - M/M/M, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: The time has arrived, Kodzuken's most expected collaboration video with pro player Shouyou Hinata and an unexpected guest, Tetsurou Kuroo as a representative of Japan's Volleyball Association. Tune in as these best friends have a fun time together playing videogames and answering your questions...but that's only half the fun seen before they head over to Kenma's room.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 375





	Multiplayer Mode

**Author's Note:**

> I have trouble deciding if Kenma is top or bottom. It's like a sandwich...depends on the ingredients?

Japan's Volleyball Association, Sports Promotion division office. Tetsurou Kuroo is mashing at his laptop keyboard, hard at work searching his database for new promising volleyball players. It's a lot of effort and countless hours spent on studying each player, but also incredibly satisfying to help beginners grow and improve their careers. Not to mention how profitable it is when a player makes it big, but that's not the main point. Or is it?

Kuroo's fingers stop when he comes across Shouyou Hinata's profile photo.

"Heh, look at you now shorty," he opens his data folder, containing the most recent videos of the Black Jackals' games. He watches a replay of their match against the Adlers, Hinata was the main eye-catcher, showing off his improved skills after spending two years training in Brazil. From the moment Kuroo played against him during training camp he had known the kid would get to the top someday, a total volleyball freak.

The game is fun to watch, Hinata's jumps, spikes, and of course his ability to act as a decoy for the team make for a good show. But it's not only his skills that have improved, his physical condition is much more...alluring, to say the least. He's certainly grown up in all the right places, not to mention his beautiful sunkissed skin. Kuroo grins remembering when Kenma told him he'd sponsor Hinata's training, kept teasing him about how he wanted to be his 'volley sugar daddy'. Speaking of Kenma, he has to text him to arrange a time for their collaboration video with Hinata, it's been a hectic week and they haven't had time to specify the details.

-Kuroo: Kenma you there?

-Kuroo: you were streaming Dragon Quest like 20 min ago

-Kuroo: don't ignore meeee

-Kenma: >_>

-Kenma: what do you need Kuroo?

-Kuroo: rude! I need to know a time for the live stream with your bf

It's obvious Kuroo knows Kenma's weak points and how to exploit them.

-Kenma: he's NOT my bf

The smile on Kuroo's face is almost devilish, Kenma's replies come so fast when Hinata is involved, what a cute little thing.

-Kenma: I'll talk to him tonight

-Kenma: he was excited about it, it'll be fun

It's no secret that Kenma has a soft spot for Hinata, it has been like that since they met before the Tokyo Nationals. How Hinata managed to crack his shell little by little, whenever they spent time together. How Kenma's attitude changed towards volleyball, turning him more competitive. Kuroo felt a bit jealous Hinata left that much of an impression on his friend, but he couldn't blame him, lately Kuroo feels the same sort of magnetic attraction towards the boy.

-Kuroo: I was watching his latest games, he's gotten pretty hot

-Kenma: told you he'd look good on camera ;)

Kuroo stretches like a lazy cat on his office chair and loosens his tie. He decides to take a break from his research and goes on to stalk Hinata's social media a while. Pure curiosity, really. His heart jumps at an alarming rate watching his photos and he chokes on his own spit, what was that about curiosity killing the cat? Oh well, he'll take the risk. He finds a lot of photos of Hinata at the beach in Rio, last ones wearing a cap with Bouncing Ball's logo and orange shaded sport sunglasses. Cobalt blue tank top, striped blue-white shorts. He'd almost look cute if it weren't for these muscles. "Damn Kenma, you're getting a piece of this huh?"

Kuroo knows and everyone knows, Hinata has a thing for pretty setters, Kenma included, so when Kuroo keeps browsing he finds many photos of Hinata with Kageyama –can't the guy smile normally?– Oikawa –irritating as usual– Akaashi –so he's able to blush!– the Miya brothers...what a collection. He suspects all the times Hinata visited Kenma's house weren't exclusively to play videogames, but he wasn't going to pry about it, although he would've liked to see what happened in there. Kuroo had a hard time picturing Kenma in any sort of sexual relationship considering his taciturn personality, but who knows, maybe Hinata is the exception. Or maybe he's some sort of sex god.

"I wonder if he would be into team captains too?"

\- - -

The microwave dings and Kenma drops his Playstation controller to have dinner, a cup of noodles. It's almost midnight, whoever said being both a pro gamer and popular Youtuber was easy? In Kenma's case it's just a hobby though, one that nets him a good income at that. Between game tournament prizes, sponsors and clever stock trading, he's pretty much set for a long time. Noone would imagine that him, the CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD, lives in an old rental house turned into a personal arcade. "Living my best life," he told Kuroo once.

"Ah...that's right, it's Friday already. The live stream is tomorrow, I've got to tell Shouyou when to meet." Kenma smiles like a child, a rare sight.

-Kenma: hey Shouyou, you awake?

A sleepy Hinata rises from within a tangle of sheets, he yawns and ruffles his already messy hair. He'd spent the day with Atsumu after their volleyball training, and that inevitably ended in bed. Atsumu feels him shift and holds him tighter wrapping his arms from behind. No escape. He stretches his arm and grabs the phone with his fingertips from the night desk.

-Shouyou: maaybee

-Kenma: sorry, forgot how late it is

-Kenma: but wanted to let you know the time for the stream

-Kenma: be here at 5pm, I'll have it all set up

Hinata's eyes sparkle from excitement, he's been waiting for this for a whole week, studying in his free time and taking English classes from Oikawa and Akaashi to make sure he's able to handle an interview with international audience. He's confident at this point, he'll be fine, he'll make Kenma and Kuroo proud.

-Shouyou: yeah, it'll be a blast!

Kenma slurps on his noodles, feeling amped-up and impatient. _"I should sleep early for once, it'll take a while to prepare everything for the stream, plus I want to have enough time to spend with Shouyou too,"_ he tosses the cup of noodles in the trash can with precise setter aim and runs to have a shower.

He unties his hair bun and turns on the water, getting in the shower on his tippy toes –like a cat carefully entering dangerous territory– and feeling his whole body relax. He starts shampooing his hair and the back of his mind makes a connection to the last time Hinata came home. They played videogames for hours, then had sex for even longer, and before going to sleep Hinata and him shared a shower together to rinse the mess of body fluids. Hinata washed his hair from behind, massaging his scalp with tender fingers. The shampoo dripped onto his shoulders and Hinata's hands moved to massage them as well, his fingers following along the trail of bubbles.

"Mmh..." Kenma twitches as he mimics the path Hinata's fingers traced on his skin, moving to his chest and rubbing his nipples, drifting through his abs until he reaches his lower stomach. His hand stops there for a few seconds, and then he holds his cock, now fully erect. His fingers don't feel nearly as good as Hinata's, but he starts pumping himself while his other hand moves to his ass, feeling bold. He arches his back and rests his forehead on the cold tiles of the shower. Kenma stretches himself and pumps his cock quickly, "Ah, ahh- Shouyou, please, Shouyou-" the tension in his crotch snaps and the orgasm makes his knees buckle.

He gets out of the shower with a deep crimson hue painting his cheeks, gets in his pajamas and falls fast asleep on bed, _"Can't wait until tomorrow."_

\- - -

It's a wonderful morning. The sun shines, the birds are chirping, and Hinata is psyched up and ready to give it all he's got in that live stream today.

"Here, have a rice ball Shouyou-kun," Osamu says as he makes breakfast, "is 'Tsumu still asleep?"

"He shheems ta' be vewwy tired," Hinata manages to reply while stuffing his mouth with Osamu's delicious handmade food.

Osamu laughs, "And whose fault is it?"

Guilty as charged, Hinata pouts and glares at him, but keeps munching away. Osamu leans on the kitchen table and licks away a stray piece of rice near his mouth, "Go now, before he wakes up and takes ya hostage again."

Blushing furiously he grabs the bag with his training clothes and leaves fast as lightning. There's enough time before he has to ride the train to Kenma's place, so he decides to take a stroll around the shopping district nearby. It's early morning but the streets are booming, packed with a mix of businessmen, students in their uniforms, people buying groceries...and Hinata stops in his tracks when he sees a fancy gaming arcade.

"Woah, if only Kenma were here," he pauses, "but he has his own arcade at home, heh." He enters to see what's it like, and a sudden explosion of noise and colorful lights assaults his senses. Beat em' up games, racing simulators, horror shooters, pinball, dancing platforms, whack-a-mole, bowling, you name it. Even Kenma's arcade would be put to shame against this place. Hinata takes a photo and sends it to him.

-Shouyou: guess where am I?

Kenma takes a few minutes to reply, probably busy preparing for the stream.

-Kenma: heaven? are you an angel?

Hinata snorts at the silly compliment. He keeps walking around and his sights zero in on a crane machine with Final Fantasy figurines. He puts his hands on the glass, eyeing the white mage, Kenma's favorite character. After a pitiful amount of tries and an almost empty wallet he seizes his prize, _"He's going to love this!"_ Hinata checks the rest of the machines and he finds one with a variety of cute RPG themed keychains, in the end he ends up picking four of them for his favorite setters. The hanging figurines represent a demon king for Oikawa, an elven archer for Kageyama, a half-fox beast boy for Atsumu and a cleric with halo and wings for Akaashi. He imagines them in these costumes and chuckles.

Running short of time now, Hinata hurries to the train station.

\- - -

The morning goes by and Kuroo is still at his office, finishing a report on his findings of interesting players. He checks his wristwatch, roughly two hours left until the live stream. He decides to stop for the day and leaves to have something for lunch.

As he walks the streets looking for a place that serves fish he sees a building with a massive advertising screen on the front. The screen turns black and next it shows a commercial for Bouncing Ball products, along a few scenes of volleyball matches. Hinata appears jumping for a spike as if he were flying, the shot is jaw-dropping, and Kuroo stands there watching until it's over. After wandering some more he finds a food stall with grilled salted mackerel pike, and he sits down to eat while enjoying the city life.

Random thoughts invade his mind and one of them makes him oddly nervous. He's going to be in Kenma's room, alone with him and Hinata. Sure, the stream will keep them occupied for some time, one hour minimum, but then what? Should he just leave? No, that'd be rude. They could have dinner together, that's a good plan, after all he wants to catch up on Hinata's adventures in Brazil. Would Kenma get mad if he, hypothetically, hit on Hinata? It's a possibility, they're friends, unlike the other guys Hinata has sex with. Wait a minute...what if they plan on fucking after the stream is over, is he going to be the third wheel? Is he even allowed to be a wheel in that situation? He frowns glaring at his half-eaten mackerel.

_"Shit, I'm overthinking this too much. Get a grip Tetsurou, they're not going to do anything while you're there, this is Kenma we're talking about."_

The same Kenma that keeps a pink dildo in his room, his smart brain notes. It's not like he'd wanted to know that information, but one night Nekoma's old team members gathered for drinks, and it turns out Kenma doesn't hold his alcohol too well. Three bottles of sake later they were singing, joking, dancing and laughing loudly, making the sake stall's owner glance at them uncomfortably.

"Hey Kenma, why did you start sponsoring Hinata?" asked Lev.

Yaku smacks his head, "Don't be a dumbass Lev, how slow can you be?"

Kenma smiles giddily, not caring in the slightest under the effect of liquid courage, "Huh? That's 'cuz I like him."

Everyone snaps their heads at him, shocked at the honesty.

Kuroo tries to downplay the comment, "Uh, yeah, I mean Hinata has that effect on people."

Lev can't stop himself, "Hold on, you like him too Kuroo?"

He takes a sip of sake getting even dizzier and whispers, "Who doesn't."

"Miss him since he's gone to Brazil," Kenma continues, "gotta use a pink dildo instead."

That was the last nail on the coffin, they all spit their drinks in unison and laugh like they've gone insane. Kuroo facepalms, Kenma has dug himself into a deep hole and he's not going to bother getting him out of it. In the future this conversation would be forbidden to be talked about ever again, under the threat of death penalty.

"Okay, that's enough for awkward memories," says Kuroo as he gets up after finishing his lunch, "it's almost showtime." And so he walks to Kenma's house.

\- - -

Hinata finally reaches his destination, he's got lost twice on the way, he'll never get used to big cities. It's not the first time seeing the house, but that doesn't make it any less impressive, despite being an old building it's still a huge place for a single person. So here he is, wearing a t-shirt with Bouncing Ball's logo as requested by Kenma and he hopes he looks presentable in plain jeans, but he could always borrow clothes from his friend if needed be, they're even in height now. He rings the bell and waits, fidgeting his feet and holding onto his bag where he secretly carries Kenma's gift.

"Shouyou!" Kenma shouts louder than he had planned, "welcome back."

Hinata smiles bright as a lightbulb and gives him a bear hug, leaving the man breathless, "It's so good to see you Kenma!"

"Come in, let me show you what I've prepared." Kenma grabs Hinata by the wrist and drags him to his gaming room without a second thought.

"Oya, how's it hanging shorty?" asks Kuroo as he sits at the kotatsu in the middle of the room with three laptops, drinks and snacks, looking completely out of place wearing his yakuza-looking suit and tie. Hinata looks at Kenma with a puzzled expression.

He seems to understand Hinata's concern, "Yeah, Kuroo had the smart idea to come here straight from work, suit and all. I hope he doesn't intimidate the viewers."

"Someone has to look professional here you know," he says passing it as something intentional, "Kenma refused to take off his hoodie too, you guys have no style."

"Anyways, what do you think? I've been busy the whole morning."

Honestly, Hinata can't believe Kenma was able to set this up on his own. There is a small hand-held camera on a tripod close to the door aiming at the kotatsu, carefully placed so it shows the shelves full of videogames and vintage consoles. Besides the ceiling light, there are two spotlights on each side of the camera producing a warm ambience, strong enough so there are no shadows in the room. The computer screens behind Kuroo show the Bouncing Ball logo, one of them displaying the name 'Kodzuken'.

"Wow...this is so cool, let's do it!"

They take positions with Kenma sitting in the middle. He starts the stream from his laptop and the public chat floods immediately. Who would have guessed he'd turn into a popular guy? Definitely not himself.

"Hello everybody, Kodzuken here. As you know today's stream will be special. I've invited two of my best friends to join me, they're fellow volleyball fans and we'll be playing videogames and answering your questions together," he pauses and looks at Hinata, "you may know Shouyou Hinata, a newly minted pro volleyball player."

That was his cue, and Hinata delivers, "N-nice to meet you, I'm Shouyou and I play for the Black Jackals, I hope we have fun today!" A bit stiff, but good enough.

Kuroo starts a multiplayer fighting game, and the three start playing.

Kenma keeps an eye on the public chat while he effortlessly destroys Kuroo and Hinata.

[Welcome to Kodzuken's live stream, comment here!]

> what's with the guy in a suit

> you're the best Kodzuken marry me ^3^

> what's your blood type Hinata-san <3

> these guys are getting rekt lololol

> Shouyouuu it's meee your friend Pedroooo!!! _(Portuguese - translate this message)_

> who's your boyfriend Hinata-san, the shady looking giant or the gloomy kid with bleached hair? _(English - translate this message)_

The chat stops moving magically. It seems everyone is interested in this question. Kenma checks the username 'Trash1King' and makes a mental note to ban him later.

Not knowing what to do Kuroo and Kenma look at each other, and then at Hinata.

"Um, I don't have a boyfriend," he states visibly sweating. He coughs, swiftly changing the subject to something else. "Actually, I wanted to gift something to my friend Kenma for inviting me here," Hinata gets up in a rush and picks Kenma's surprise, then sits down again.

Kenma's eyes shine like he'd seen a constellation of stars as he's presented with a super detailed white mage figurine. He's petrified, the chat scrolls too fast to even read.

"D-do you like it?"

"Come on Kenma, your audience is waiting," Kuroo says with one of his devilish smiles.

"I like it very much, thanks Shouyou." His face and ears turn bright red, his heart tries to escape his ribcage, and he has trouble keeping his concentration on the game. He loses this round.

The stream lasts for nearly two hours before they say their goodbyes, and then Kenma leads them to his room.

\- - -

Once they arrive to Kenma's room they find a small kotatsu with sandwiches and fizzy drinks on it, three simple cushions lay on the floor. His desk has a top-tier computer and some notes scattered on it. The walls are covered with videogame posters and there's a shelf with an expensive collection of figurines, some Bouncing Ball merchandise lying around too. Yep, this is Kenma's style.

"I expected the stream would take a while, so..."

 _"Sandwiches? Not quite what I had imagined for dinner,"_ thinks Kuroo.

"Thanks Kenma!" Hinata sits down and starts pouring the drinks filling their glasses.

Hinata goes on about his time in Brazil, how he met Oikawa there, the beach volleyball players he befriended, how colorful the carnival is, the different types of food, training regimen...Kuroo listens with interest, but Kenma doesn't say a word, seemingly spaced out.

"Kenma, something wrong?" asks Hinata with a worried look on his face.

He twitches, the glass he's holding almost slipping from his hand. Kenma thinks of the two years he'd spent talking to Hinata by videocall or text, even if they chatted almost everyday he felt lonely. He tried to keep himself busy with his new hobbies and his studies, they required dedication and he didn't mind, but when the night came and he couldn't say goodnight to Hinata due to timezone differences he felt the distance, a lot. It was even worse when he sent him photos having fun with random people, he wanted to puke when he first saw his photos with Oikawa. First and foremost they're not boyfriends, but he couldn't stop a certain feeling of jealousy from boiling up. He'll just get used to it, right?

A brief pause and Kenma speaks again.

"Do you remember what I told you when Hinata left, Kuroo?"

"You said many things, can you be more specific?" Kuroo isn't sure where this is going.

Kenma's eyes are fixed on his drink, and he's starting to blush for some reason, "You know, about the video."

"Oh," so that's it, Kuroo remembers clearly, he couldn't believe his friend's words at the time. "You said you wanted to have a 'special video' with Hinata to watch next time he's away."

Hinata tilts his head, clueless about what they're talking about. "Special video? there are plenty you can watch on Black Jackals' website."

"Not those kind of videos," Kuroo can't help rolling his eyes at how thick the man's skull is.

The blush on Kenma's face spreads to his ears and his neck, "I mean a video only us would know about, private." It takes all the effort in the world for him to vocalize it.

Realization hits Hinata like a truck when he sees his reaction, "So you want to make a sex tape," he states bluntly.

"If you'd like to," he's trembling slightly at the idea of ruining whatever they have together for a selfish request. Was that too much to ask, did he cross the line?

To his surprise Hinata just smiles at him "Sure thing! you got me worried for a minute with how tense you acted, for something like that."

Kuroo is staring in disbelief at Hinata's carefree nature, the epitome of an airhead. Although he supposes that's part of his charm, the man is able to adapt to anything you throw at him. He coughs and clears his throat feeling out of place, and shifts to get up from his seat ready to make an excuse to leave, _"Yep, they're definitely going to fu-"_

"Then, can we do it tonight? I'm sure it'll be fun with the three of us."

 _"-ck? wait, wait wait wait, wait-"_ Frozen while trying to stand up, Kuroo's heart nearly leaps out of his mouth.

Hinata rubs his chin, "I don't mind, Kuroo-san is a nice guy, and he's handsome too."

That's it, Kuroo is going to die, he's dying, aroused but dying. Both men look at him and grin with not-so-innocent intentions. He feels like a cat who's entered the tiger's den, he's about to be eaten alive, but his mind says _"Fuck. Yeah."_

"Unless you don't want to do this Kuroo-san, no pressure," Hinata looks at him with pleading eyes and not a single person would be able to resist them.

 _"Oh, you have no idea."_ Kuroo moves towards Kenma's bed –thank goodness it's big enough for three– and he removes his suit jacket, dropping it on the floor without a care in the world. He turns his head and makes his signature smirk.

Kenma reacts right away, "Let me get something real quick!" and he sprints away from the room. In less than a minute he returns with the small hand-held camera used for the stream earlier.

"Um, I want to record you guys for a bit first," he drags the chair near his computer desk and sits backwards, straddling it. His arms lay on the backrest easing the camera position. A thumbs up indicates they can begin.

"Whatever you say boss," mocks Kuroo. He watches as Hinata gets closer –the little crow preys on the sly cat– and he grabs his tie, pulling him down for a kiss. It's only a soft graze of lips, testing the waters. Kuroo likes it, it's so Hinata, enticing but innocent at the same time. "You're a tease, you know that?" he says as he moves his hands to Hinata's waist and one of them travels to his lower back, pressing their bodies together. His body seeps so much warmth he can feel it through his stupid Bouncing Ball t-shirt, and in a moment of impatience he sneaks his hand to get a handful of his ass.

Hinata gasps and tugs at the tie to make Kuroo bend over, even after all these years he's still short in comparison to other volleyball players, but that's not going to stop him, never has. He starts kissing with more heat, pressing and letting go, quicker and rougher, Kuroo kissing back just as eager. _"Feels nice, but we have to make a better show Kuroo-san,"_ Hinata swipes his tongue on the other's lips and Kuroo's gaze shows a mix of surprise and lust. He smirks and holds Hinata's ass with both hands, lifting him on his toes and sliding his tongue between parted lips.

Kenma isn't moving, he's absolutely hypnotized as he holds the camera recording every detail for posterity. He feels hot, he wishes he had taken Kuroo's offer to remove his hoodie earlier, but now he's unwilling to budge from his position. Watching Hinata with someone else is seriously turning him on, perhaps it's because that someone else is his best friend and he's into that. _"Am I a pervert?"_

"Mnnn, Kuroo-saaan..." Hinata breaks their kiss to breathe and a trail of saliva fades away. Kuroo keeps licking at his lips, nips them begging to continue, they angle their heads and dive in again, their tongues tangling and twisting. It's messy and rushed but who cares? Kuroo grunts and grips Hinata's ass forcing him to grind on his leg. He's already hard from just making out, but so is Kuroo. They start letting out muffled moans as they grind onto each other shamelessly.

"T-that's so hot," Kenma mumbles to himself, his breath heavy and his pants suddenly tight and uncomfortable. He looks down and notices his hard-on. He wants to keep watching but he's too pent up, so he shoves his hand within his boxers and fists his cock tight, hissing. His eyes go back to Hinata and Kuroo, they have moved over to his bed, Kuroo sitting down on the edge with Hinata standing in front of him.

"Wait." Kenma's rough voice is enough to stop the other two men from moving a hair. "Your shirts...take each other's off."

"Ohh, Kenma is having fun!" says Hinata with a pleased smile, and he licks his lips when he sees his hand under his shorts.

Kuroo has noticed too, "The quiet ones are the worst," and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Shut up Kuroo," Kenma retorts with a pout, "get to it."

Hinata's hands go back to work first, unbuttoning Kuroo's dress shirt while he loosens his tie and throws it on the bed. The shirt slides down his shoulders and arms and he removes it as well, giving way to a fantastic sight. Kuroo might have turned into a typical businessman that spends his whole day at the office, but he hasn't neglected his professional player body. His chest is still hard and his abs are toned. His arms look strong enough to lift Hinata if he desired so. "You can touch if you want, I won't bite," Kuroo says with a smug expression, "...not yet." The sight is too tempting to just look so Hinata trails a hand on Kuroo's chest, flicks over a nipple playfully and keeps moving down to his abs, fingers feeling the combination of soft skin on a hard expanse of muscle. Kuroo's abs twitch at his careful ministrations, and Hinata's lewd gaze stops at his crotch, pants bunched up in a big tent.

"Your turn," demands Kuroo. He doesn't wait a second before he lifts Hinata's t-shirt over his head and throws it away. His eyes roam top to bottom, everything makes sense now, how Hinata has all these setters eating from the palm of his hand. He's fucking hot and he sure knows how to make a guy want to get in his pants. Speaking of which, he can't wait to see the treat hidden underneath them. For now he decides to have a taste of Hinata's skin, planting open-mouthed kisses all over his neck, his collarbones, nibbling at his Adam's apple until he decides to make a stop at his nipples. He sucks the right one roughly and nips at it while a hand pinches the left until they're both swollen. "Aa-aahh, Kuroo-san, no more..." Hinata shivers and arches his back, pliant under his touch.

Hinata searches for Kenma while Kuroo abuses his nipples and his cock throbs when he notices what he's doing. "Hah, ah, ah- Shouyou, hnn-" Kenma sits straddling the chair, his pants and underwear seem to have come off at some point, lying on the floor. He's pumping himself fervently, hips thrusting into his fist. His face looks so erotic, cheeks flushed and lips parted as he lets out silent whines. He's not even looking at them right now, shutting his eyes hyper focused on the pleasure. Somehow he still manages to hold the camera firmly with his free hand, that's some commitment to his job as camera man. Hinata wishes he could snap a picture, but he gets a better idea...he only needs to get him in camera range as well.

"Kenma, are you going to join us?"

Kenma opens his eyes at the question and his jaw drops. Hinata bends forward shoving down his jeans and underwear, making sure his ass is in full display for Kenma. But he doesn't stop there, he unbuckles Kuroo's belt, unzips his pants and yanks away everything he was wearing, kicking the clothes aside. "Oh crap, oh crap, okay," is all Kuroo can say against it, or rather not against whatever Hinata does with him right now. They're both bare and their cocks stand at the ready, the tension thick as bricks.

"Too bad, it'd be much more fun with you," Hinata knows how to play his role, straddling Kuroo and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, his knees dig on the bed. He lowers himself and lets Kuroo's cock slide past his entrance, he sees the fire in Kenma's eyes and repeats the motion. The poor man below grips the sheets almost tearing them apart and whines at the contact, "For fuck's sake Hinata, please." It's not that Hinata wants to make Kuroo suffer, but he's going to make Kenma come to bed and he has a plan, "Oh, we need lube and a condom...you got those, right Kenma?"

Finally Kenma stands up and walks to his desk, leaving the camera recording from there. After some rummaging he finds the requested items, tossing them to Kuroo on the bed. He's got something else in his hand though, a pink dildo, and Hinata gulps when Kenma approaches, _"Well, I didn't expect that."_ Kuroo rips the foil open and rolls the condom on his cock, coating it with a generous amount of lube. Meanwhile Kenma takes off his hoodie in a hurry and sits on the bed by their side, licking his dildo and staring at Hinata in the eyes. "You look so sexy like this Shouyou, you indulge me," he swipes the dildo side to side on his lips, "now be a good boy and take Kuroo's cock."

It's strange how Kenma's words hold so much power. If he weren't so reserved he would've made for a great team captain, but right now, he has these two men at his beck and call and that is more than sufficient. He knows Kuroo had his eyes on Hinata since he returned from Brazil, it wasn't a surprise when he rushed to meet him after the Adlers' match, but he's always been a generous friend so he'll make an exception and share his favorite redhead with someone other than the usual setters. His erection agrees with it, at any rate.

Hinata sinks on Kuroo's cock effortlessly and they both let out a loud moan. "O-oh...Kuroo-san, that's-" Kuroo wastes no time rocking his hips upwards with force, Hinata matching his rhythm bouncing on him with quick motions. "Y-yeah, ah- you like- that?" Kuroo says as he grips Hinata's ass to make him move at his will. Hinata supports himself by putting his hands back on Kuroo's knees and that gives Kenma a full view of their bodies colliding, Hinata's cock bobbing with each thrust. Kenma bites his lips, jerking off and teasing his asshole with the dildo, but soon that's not enough and he slowly puts it inside all the way as he's used to. His eyes flutter and he watches the other two enjoy themselves, sees Kuroo's cock penetrate Hinata, tries to imitate the pace at which Kuroo is fucking but they're going at it hard and his hand sadly gets tired.

The sound of Kenma's moans catches Hinata's attention, turning his head at him. They keep their gazes on each other, their lustful faces showing how throughly wrecked they're getting and that only fuels their desire even more. Hinata watches him pump his cock while he fucks himself with the dildo and he gets an idea, gives Kuroo a peck on the lips and gets off him, the taller man complaining with a soft "Aw." Kenma has no time to react as Hinata pushes him back down on the bed.

"Kuroo-san, it's not fair we hoard all the attention, don't you think?"

"Oya oya, you're right Hinata, we're such bad guests."

Without a single trace of doubt in his movements Hinata kneels and grips Kenma by the hips, pulling him towards his hard-on spreading his legs and tossing his dildo to the floor. "You won't be needing this anymore," he says with a grin. Kenma tries to hide his embarrased face under his arms, but when he does that he feels something tug at them and before he knows it Kuroo has used his forgotten tie to knot his wrists over his head. His eyes go wide at the submissive position they've got him into in under a minute.

"It's okay," Hinata says with a soothing voice, "tell us what to do."

Kenma throws his head to the side, his adorable flush spreading throughout his chest. His legs wrap around Hinata's hips and nudges him closer pressing with his heels. Hinata gets the message holding his thighs from below and sliding inside Kenma without resistance –that dildo did a great job at loosening him up– getting the most pornographic moan in exchange.

"K-Kuroo," calls Kenma while he's getting pounded to oblivion, "c-come he-heeere." Kuroo crawls towards him and leans down for a kiss. "Y-you can use my- my m-mouth," he whispers grazing his lips.

"Fuck, alright." Kuroo kneels above with his legs wide open, tosses away his condom and Kenma lets his head rest on a pillow to get himself in position, wrists still tied. He sticks out his tongue flat on Kuroo's balls and licks making him whine, "Ah- hah, so bold today, ooh- you liked w-watching that much?" he doesn't need an answer, it's obvious Kenma is in bliss right now, he's panting and moaning at Kuroo's cock with his eyes closed, unable to aim it in his mouth. Kuroo decides to help, grasping at his hair and leading his cock inside. Kenma sucks immediately making filthy squelching noises, his cheek bobbing as Kuroo thrusts with abandon.

"You're a pervert Kenma," Hinata asserts, "you're getting off by getting fucked on camera." There's no malice in his words, Kenma knows, he likes it and moans while sucking on Kuroo, sending jolts to the other man's spine. Hinata rocks his hips faster and faster slapping against tacky skin, he glances at Kenma's hard-on, precum trickling down the head and onto his stomach. "Look at this Kuroo," he says as he starts pumping his cock at the same pace he moves his hips.

"Shit, that's hot." Kuroo's erection throbs at the sight, he's close, almost there. He grasps Kenma's hair a bit tighter, his tongue working wonders on his whole lenght. For a moment he questions how he's so good at giving head, but he must have practiced a lot on either Hinata or his massive dildo. Probably both.

Hinata throws his head back, scrunching up his eyes and brows, fat drops of sweat falling down his face. His hands have left a bruise on Kenma's thighs from holding too tight, "Kenma, I'm coming, Kenma I-" and he does, cock twitching and releasing inside, feeling the tightness signaling Kenma's incoming orgasm as well. He doesn't stop thrusting, won't stop until Kenma is done, bless his godly stamina.

Kenma's eyes are half lidded and unfocused, Hinata's hand keeps working him at a ruthless rhythm while his prostate gets hit with deadly accuracy, his body bouncing back and forth on the bed. "Kenma, stick out your tongue, fast," his eyes regain some of their capabilities as Kuroo slips out of his mouth, and Kenma sees him jerk off almost painfully, he's biting his lower lip and staring down with a hungry look. Kenma yields closing his eyes and letting his tongue loll. A loud groan later his lips are covered in strands of cum, warm and sticky. His eyes snap wide open as Hinata graces him with a sharp thrust to his oversensitive bundle of nerves, and he's done. "Nnh-ah-aahh!" he comes loudly, legs wrapping tight around Hinata, thick spurts of cum making a mess of his stomach and chest.

They drop half-dead on the bed, panting and trying their best to breathe gulping for air. The rooms feels suffocatingly hot, but that's not the biggest concern at the moment. Kenma feels dirty with cum all over himself, his face, his chest, his ass...and it was all recorded on camera. "Oh...the camera...still running," he mumbles.

Kuroo smiles sly as ever, "Yeah, that's what you wanted," he unties Kenma's hands and the tie is discarded once again.

"Mhm, we did it for you, hope you liked it," Hinata kisses Kenma's lips, not caring that they're still covered in cum.

Kenma gets a fluttery feeling in his stomach, "Th-thanks...I mean it." It didn't go exactly as planned, him getting in the action before stopping the recording, but he feels satisfied that he has a video of Hinata that noone else will ever get to see, only for his eyes. He gets up on wobbly legs, _"Ouch, my ass,"_ and walks over the camera to turn it off.

"Huh?" his face pales as if he'd seen a ghost.

Hinata and Kuroo turn their heads at him with a worried look, "What is it?"

He stares at them with a neutral expression, as if frozen.

"The batteries. They ran out."

The room is silent for a minute.

"Pfft...AHAHAHA!!" the three burst into laughter.

"Kenma, don't tell me you didn't check the batteries after the live stream!" Hinata is rolling on the bed.

The pout on Kenma's face says everything, "Why didn't you warn me Kuroo?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Eh, it's okay."

Hinata and Kenma look at him waiting for an explanation.

"That only means we have to do another take," Kuroo smiles.

\- - -

FIN ~ ♥


End file.
